If I Fell
by I'm a Loser
Summary: StanxKyle song fic. "If I Fell" by The Beatles. Short and sweet, fluffish. Rated T just to be safe.


**Author's note: **My first song fic, so…yeah. Just a tiny something in between 'Drowning in Darkness' to get the creative juices flowing. I love the Beatle's music to death so I wanted to do one of their songs. Kyle and Stan are like, 16-17ish.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own South Park or any of its characters, nor do I own this song. South Park © Matt and Trey and _If I Fell _© The Beatles.

**If I Fell**

**Stan's POV**

Summer time in South Park brings lazy afternoons and cozy evenings. This evening I find myself with my best friend Kyle Broflovski at Stark's pond. We're lying on our backs, gazing up at the pinkening sky as the sun sets over the mountains. An auburn curl falls in front of his eyes and I watch as he absently brushes it from his face.

I've had feelings for Kyle for almost as long as I can remember, and I'm pretty sure he feels the same. I just don't want to ruin our friendship. I bet you've heard thatone about a million times, but it's true. We've been best friends forever and I don't want to fuck it up. But my heart can't help but beat that much faster when he smiles at me or touches my hand.

I glance over at him only to see that he's already looking at me. A slight blush creeps across my face as he smiles and our eyes meet. Then he returns them to the sky which is now a deep orange, but pink still remains.

**If I fell in love with you**

**Would you promise to be true**

**And help me understand?**

My eyes are still on him; he takes a deep breath in and closes his eyes. I decide then, that I can take it no more. I make one fluid movement so that my arms are positioned on either side of his and I stare him straight in his gorgeous emerald-green eyes. He wears a smirk on his face and wraps his arms around my torso. His hands easily find their way up my loose shirt allowing easy access to my toned body that was usually hidden by ten pounds of winter clothing.

His fingers masterfully massage my back and work their way up to my neck. He removes his hands from my shirt and his nimble fingers play with my raven-black hair, no longer hidden by a red poof-ball hat. I obligingly run my fingers through his now slightly more tame fiery hair and tentatively kiss his lips. We linger for a second, our eyes lost in one another's.

Then I pull my arms from his sides and sit up next to him, thinking again how this would change everything. I remember Wendy and how hurt I was when she left me for Token. Yes, that was in fourth grade, but it still hurt.

'**Cause I've been in love before**

**And I've found that love is more**

**Than just holding hands**

**If I gave my heart to you**

**I must be sure from the very start**

**That you will love me more than her**

He too sits up and with both hands grabs my left one gently. He pulls it to his lips and kisses it, then slides it over to his cheek. I brush my fingers against his smooth skin and I feel his eyelashes bat against my hand.

He moves so that he is straddling my legs and he has his arms draped over my shoulders. My best friend pulls me in for another kiss; this one was full of passion and excitement. His tongue explored every part of my mouth like an uncharted island. His hands are busy running across every part of my body and through my hair again.

He gently pushes me to the soft grass beneath and runs his hands up my shirt and skillfully removes my shirt. I briefly wonder how Kyle knew how to do everything, but the pleasure he was giving me got to a point where I couldn't care less where he learned how to do it, he could have been fucking his damn mother for all I cared that's how good it was and we weren't even naked yet… _Yet._

"I love you," he whispers in my ear.

**If trust in you**

**Oh, please don't run and hide**

**If I love you too**

**And please, don't hurt my pride like her**

'**Cause I couldn't stand the pain**

"I love you too," I breathe when my mouth is free of his lips, "more than anything in the world, dude."

**So I hope you see**

**That I would love to love you**


End file.
